Shyamalan Comics
by Gemking
Summary: I liked Shyamalan's down to earth style superhero film and was upset when the characters were kill off. So i decided to make super characters that exist in the franchise and were inspired and created after the video of the three super characters was posted. You use them in stories you want to make involving the franchise. Some them you can do their stories please review.
1. Heroes and villains

List of heroes and villains(will add new ones when i have more ideas)

Heroes: The Animal, Vibration Man, Rainmaker(oc of Celestia Glowhead) and Chastiser(working progress)(originally i wanted to call him watchman but that name was taken)

Villains: Dr. Cerebrum, Mech Fist, Professor Fate(oc of Celestia Glowhead) and Shadowstriker

Next chapter: We will learn about our first hero Leo McLene aka "The Animal"


	2. The Animal

The Animal(will be editted later)

Leo Tyler McLene (will be edited later)

Gender: Male

Type: Hero

Alias: The Animal

Age:22

Hometown: San Diego

Origin: The details of his life will be added for later but for now just that just know that the powers received comes from a second personality that was created through months of hypno therapy unknowingly performed on him by his psychiatrist(aka Dr Cerebrum) in an attempt to create a new beast. When he found out about he spent the first few weeks trying to get rid of the beast but after a while he starts to see the beast in a more positive light. Evently he performed a personality merge between the two and now leo has control over his powers through the merge. Due to the powers being animal based he gives his merged personality the alias "The Animal".

Powers: Animal speed, animal strength, wall climbing, animal flexibility, bullet proof skin, and animal sense of sight, smell, hearing, etc.

Costume: fake crocodile skin mask and jaguar patterened pants.

Next chapter Dr. Cerebrum


	3. Dr Cerebrum

Dr. Cerebrum

Real name:Alexander Riley Carlos

Type: Villain

Alias: Dr. Cerebrum

Age:56

Current location: San Diego

Growing up in philadelphia Alex was extremely fascinated in the brain and how the different parts of it affected a person. He eventually developed particular interest in the cerebrum since that's where the most important functions of the brain are. Because of his fascination with the cerebrum Alexander was givin the nickname the nickname Dr. Cerebrum(which he later used as his supervillain persona) by his peers.(more will be added) After the video of the fight was posted and he found out that the Beast was real it helped show him that his theory of evolution through the mind was not only true but its effectiveness was more powerful than he could've conceived. But after seeing his death Alex sunk into a deep depression for a few weeks over the fact that not only was the beast dead but he'd also never even got to witness it's power in person. When his depression was over he realized that if he ever wanted the power of the beast to help him with his research then he would have to make another beast. Lucky for him a perfect subject for potentially creating a new came in the form of one his patients, Leo Mclene. Leo was a zookeeper(like kevin) who loved animal and a good bit of knowledge on them, but he also had a weak mental fortitude from past trauma. More will be added

A few weeks discovering that the experiment was a success and Leo had become a new beast and obersving The Animal from afar Alex was confronted by

Abilities: Superhuman intelligence(more will added)

Next chapter Professor Fate


	4. Professor Fate

Professor Fate

Real Name: Gustavo Araujo

Type: Villain(or possibly anti villain)

Gender: Male

Age: 63

Alias: Professor Fate

Hometown: Miami

Bio(might be edited at creators request):As a kid, Gustavo was fairly average and common. He was raised by venezuelan parents in Miama. He never stood out to his peers, he was just another kid living a simple and normal life, which he secretly hated. He grew so tired of the routine and depressed upon seeing his parents had planned his whole life for him, that one day he climbed to the top of the roof without thinking and contemplated jumping from it. He initially chose not to, but upon realizing it was the same destiney and predestination that compelled him and that not jumping would be the expected thing to do, he decided to do the opposite and jump right away. He injured his arm but it was a victory for him. He then set to betray expectations for him and go against predestination. He also discovered that he had a high tolerence for pain and he healed faster than anyone else he had ever seen.

Taking advantage, he got a job as a stuntman in plenty of films and shows, sustaining great injuries that he paid no mind to since he felt no pain. The people on set nicknamed him Professor Fate after the villain of The Great Race dee to his many crashes and collisions. He also became fascinated by history and mythology, learning everything from them in hopes that he could become a teacher after retiring from stunts. All his life he had been plauged by prophetic dreams and visions that he initially shrugged off as nightmares, only to learn he had the power of foreseeing when his visions prevented him from taking a plain that crashed. The power was strengthened by his knowledge in history as he always maintained the philosophy "history always repeats". He also took up philosophy and literature in-between his stuntman job. He grew to beleive in the existence of the superhuman, seeing himselfas one of the prophets from the bible. His foreseeing powers however reached a new high when he dreamt of a secret society hunting and covering up gifted people like him, prompting him to do the opposite by finding and gathering as many gifted ones as he could for a battle in the future. Inspired by Mr. Glass, he began to use his powers to orchestrate accidents and bombings to sabotage the society and wage war on the system. He eventually found his counterpart in a janitor who worked at the same college as him and cleverly manipulated him into becoming a vigilnnte known as the Rainmaker.

Powers and abilities

-Tactile reading of a person's fate(see a person's future through touch.)

-Foreseeing.

-Vast knowledge of history, myths, and legends

-Inability to feel pain.

-Accelerated healing

-Indomitable human will

-Peak human intelligence

-Perfect memory

Costume:

Black coat, white and gray undershirt with a black hat and sunglasses, as well as several badges on his chest and plenty of spare outfits and costumes from films he worked in.

Next Chapter unknown


	5. Heads up

Heads up

Im gonna start posting items and material that will play parts in the franchise.


	6. Durandel

Durandel(more will be added later)

Type: Sword

Bio: history is already known but more on its part in the universe will added later

Current owner: unknown

Ability: It cut through almost anything in the world.

Next Chapter(unknown)


	7. Protector Brigade

Protector Brigade

(Every comics franchise has it's iconic super hero team dc has the Justice league and Marvel has Avengers and now Shyamalan Comics now has the Protector Brigade)

Members: the Animal, Rainmaker, Vibration Man, and Mr. Unbreakable

(More will be added)


	8. Igigine

Igigine

Type of Item: Special metal alloy with gold as one of its components

Phycial attributes: Nearly indestruction and never rusts

Main creator and distributor: Miller Corp.

Side note: due to the main ingredient being gold Miller Corp can't necessarily mass produce it

(More will be added later)


	9. Aliens

List of aliens that will appear in shyamalan comics

1\. Aliens(signs)(as requested by celestial glowhead)

2\. Anunnaki

(More will be added in the future.)


	10. Corvave

Corvave are an alien species that resemble humanoid ravens thrive in a radioactive and have set up secret bases within the most radioactive places on earth. Most notalably in Cherobnyl where sightings of them have given rsse to the legend of the cryptid The Black Bird of Cherobnyl.


End file.
